doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Brick awesome.jpg brick_and_blossom_colored_by_darkwolfultra_d8thu3f-pre.jpg|Blossom's fiance the-family-bleedman-34610991-480-500.png|Red's family This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. Info from Snafu comics WIKI. Blossom Utonium 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is current has a crush on Dexter She and Bloom from sweatshirt master from the Cartoon Network series: ''The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi For the further information of this Character see also: Blossom's storyline. Grim Tales ''see her story here: on Snafu wiki''. Origin Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long redheaded hair with a huge red bow and pink hair clip in the back. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: * '''Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. * Super Strength: Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad. * Energy Projection: Able to produce an energy ball however it only appeared once. * X-ray vision: Able to view though any material. * Sonic Scream: Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. * Enhanced Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. * Tornado Spin: Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill. * Super Speed: Able to run ridiculously fast. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Blossom/Gallery. Trivia * Blossom has her own facebook page. * The attack Blossom performs in her fight against Dexter is a refrence to Goku's signature move from the Dragon Ball Z series, Kamehameha. * Blossom makes a reference to Sherlock Holmes when she's blocking and deflecting Bell's attacks as she's reminiscing one of her times with Dexter and preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where GIR is about to plant the bomb in. * Blossom makes a reference to the Powerpuff Girls the Movie when she blocked the spikes with her hands to protect the talking dog but in the PPGD comic, she blocked the Disco Infernos because she couldn't dodge them. See also * Brick * blush * Bubbles * Buttercup * Bunny * bullet * Bell see her on: *Blossom on Snafu-Wiki. http://snafucomics.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom *Blossom on Facebook. pt-br:Blossom Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Hero Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Transhuman Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scientists Category:School Student Category:Featured